The future trip
one peacefull day at smurf school the school bell rang all the smurflings rush out the door but brainy stops them smurflings smurflings smurfling you can't forget your homework awh says most smurflings but brainy are homework is always about you oh yes i almost forgot little smurfette jokey smurfette you two have detendtion but MR.Brainy i could not do my homework because jokey smurfette lit it on fire says little smurfette,alright said papa smurf brainy what is going on here? well...papa smurf little did not turn in her homework because she "clams" that jokey smurfette lit it on fire,did you?asked papa smurf,umm...yes sad jokey smurfette well then little you can go home jokey i want you to go home too but if you do that again then.. ok bye papa smurf said jokey smurfette as she raced out the door well bye papa thanks as little left she turn to she in a distands jokey smurfette on emmas time machine jokey smurfette you know that dont work!oh yes it does it dont need the plug you just turn it on dah,well you can't ruin the past or future or the prestent said little, actually i can ruin the prestent as she gave little smufette a suprise BOOM!!!!well i still dont think its a good idea good smood im still going as she hit go little jumped on at the last second ZAP!!and they were in the future oh now you have done were in the future are we anyway?asked little smurfette smurfs me see ya said jokey smurfette why do i get stuck with here she sighs as she backs up an she runs into a audlt in the future ahh!says a unknown smurfette who are you?who me im little smurfette but you cant be im little smurfette says past little well wait i would never travel through time unless wait now i know how im here i mean u i mean youger me jokey smurfette is how right?yep thats how how did you know?asked young little smurfette because im also lookling for her she said well i would love to stay but i have to find jokey bye said both littles good luck! when jokey smurfette is there she a gets a little suprise of her own when she goes to her normal hidding place witch she hopes is still there she runs to the rose patch to find a grown up there AHHHH!!!!get out i was here first said the grown up well i need to hide little smurfette is after me and all i wanted to do was see the future!said jokey smurfette wait.....does that mean your me?said the grown up i don't know she said and there was grown up jokey smurfette HUH?! well since we just met want a suprise?no thanks i just got this new yellow outfit and don't want to ruin it or taylor will hate me!but if your me then i must ask if i have children?oh yes i do prankette teaser get over here yes mom?said prankette but before there was somthing said both the little smurfettes found both jokeys oh hi little both jokeys said past little said dont hi me we are going home as she grabs her ear and drags her to the time machine well nice meetin you bye future me bye future kids bye and good ridince grown up little says past jokey smurfette as she watched grow up little grab grow up jokey and pull her across the village little hits go and ZAP there back 1 min before they left they walk home and tell there parents who dont beleve them because they just got out of school at 3:00 but they really just came back then! THE END Category:episode Category:time traval